1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope image pick-up apparatus in which an image in the body is picked up by an image pick-up unit and the resultant image is transmitted by radio to an extra-corporeal unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-508201 discloses, as a conventional art, an endoscope image pick-up apparatus in which an image in the body is picked up by an image pick-up unit and the resultant image is transmitted by radio to an extra-corporeal unit.
According to the conventional art, the image pick-up unit, which is inserted in the body, comprises an acceleration sensor as a movement detector in the axial direction. The acceleration sensor detects the movement in the axial direction, when the acceleration in the axial direction is lower than the preset threshold value, and a power source is shut off. Thus, the collection of redundant images is prevented and the consumption energy of the image pick-up unit is minimized.